


Bat lantern (kinda)

by SkeletonWithAkeyboard



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonWithAkeyboard/pseuds/SkeletonWithAkeyboard
Summary: Terry meets up with Nelson cuz his misses him
Relationships: Terry McGinnis/Nelson Nash
Kudos: 5





	Bat lantern (kinda)

Terry is sitting in one of many Gotham city's abandon buildings. He had taken off he's mask, and hid it under an old box, he doesn't want Bruce to see who he's meeting.

Terry is scrolling through his phone when he see a soft green glow heading towards him. Putting he's phone away, terry calls out to the person. 

"Over here" terry goes to meet the figure halfway. A green lantern steps from a hallway into terry's view. Terry smiles as he meets to kiss the lantern. 

"Missed me that much?" The lantern pulls away to speak 

"Ya I did. Take off the mask, I wanna see you" the green lantern deconstructs his mask to reveal Terry's classmate Nelson nash underneath. 

"I've missed you too tarr. Where have you been?" 

"Busy. Bruce has been piling on way more work lately," terry lanes onto nelson. "How about you? I saw you on the news fighting a group of thugs. Are you ok?" 

"I'm Alright. Nothing I can't handle"

Terry wants to respond with a joke, but instead leans in to kiss nelson again, who immediately returns the kiss. They eventually broke the kiss when they had to break for air.

"I guess I should go" Terry pulls away.

"You sure? We could hang out a little longer?"

"Love to, but I gotta get going" 

Terry started to walk to the box he hid his mask, but stopped to turn around and give nelson a hug.

"Call me tomorrow?"

"course, terr-bear" nelson promises as he returns the embrace. 

Terry smiles as he pulls away from the hug. Nelson flys out of a window, as Terry puts on his mask and returns to he's petrol. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and batman beyond was on my mind.


End file.
